disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Galaxy (film)/Gallery
Images from Guardians of the Galaxy. Promotional Images Guardians-of-the-galaxy-logo.jpg GotD-poster-concept.jpg|Concept art of the team: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, and Rocket Raccoon. GoTG_concept.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_logo.jpg GOTG.png Gotg_new_logo.png GuardiansPoster.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Textless-Poster.jpg Rocket and Groot Gotg Poster.jpg Gamora Gotg Poster.jpg Drax Gotg Poster.jpg Star-lord Gotg Poster.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover-villains.jpg Overlay characterstarlord desktop.jpg Overlay charactergroot desktop.jpg Overlay characterrocket desktop.jpg Overlay charactergamora desktop.jpg Overlay characterdrax desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar star-lord.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar rocket.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar groot.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar gamora.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar drax.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar badge.png GotGDraxtextlessposter.jpg GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg GotgIMAXFirstLookPoster.jpg Gotg OST Cover.jpg guardians_of_the_galaxy_ver13_xxlg.jpg Gotg Deluxe Mix Cover.jpg GOTG Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese Poster GotG_Korean_Poster_textless.jpg GotG_Weaponless_Poster_textless.jpg Yondu - GOTG poster.jpg Nova Prime Gotg Poster.jpg Rhoman Dey Gotg Poster.jpg Korath Gotg Poster.jpg Nebula Gotg Poster.jpg Ronan Gotg Poster.jpg The Collector Gotg Poster.jpg GoTG_GA_728x90_tix_aug.jpg GOTG_Title.png Guardians_of_the_galaxy_subway_bags.jpg|Subway bags promoting the film Production Concept Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_film_Comic-Con_concept_Art2012.jpg GotG Cantina.png GotG Darkworld.png GotG Ship.png Marvelphasetwopreview13.jpg|Concept art for Rocket Raccoon. Screenshots Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg gotgnew- pic.jpg GOTG.jpg GOTG - New - Pic.jpg Korath.jpg|Korath 1625594 821569831192924 562494896 n.jpg|Nebula vlcsnap-2014-02-19-10h20m18s25.png vlcsnap-2014-02-19-10h20m27s127.png vlcsnap-2014-02-19-10h20m33s185.png vlcsnap-2014-02-19-10h28m23s19.png vlcsnap-2014-02-19-10h28m36s145.png Starlord - GOTG.jpg GOTG - film.jpg Collector - GOTG.jpg|The Collector GOTG - 2014.jpg GOTG - Groot - Rocket.jpg GOTG -image.png GOTG film.png GOTG - film - pic.png Drax.png Drax - GOTG.png GOTG - 2014 - film (2).png GOTG - 2014 - film.png GOTG - 2014.png GOTG - Drax - film - 2014.png GOTG - film.png GOTG - Gamora.png GOTG - image - 1.png GOTG - pic.png GOTG - Rocket.png GOTG - Starlord - 2014.png GOTG - Starlord - film - 2014.png GOTG - Starlord - image - 1.png GOTG - Starlord - image.png Groot - GOTG.png Starlord - GOTG film.png Starlord - GOTG.png Starlord GOTG.png GOTG - team.png GOTG - Drax.png GOTG - Teaser - Starlord.png AgirlinGotg.png Starlord'sspeech.png Starlordputtingonhisshirt.png Draxpreparesforbattle.png Draxsitting.png TheGuardiansWalkinginPublic.png StarlordandGamora.png Gamora'sReflection.png Gamora'sGun.png Gamora'sback.png Gamorareachingout.png GamoraandNebula.png Starlordwithasupergun.png Starlordjumping.png StarlordandGamoraabouttoKiss.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png Draxwith2blades.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Ain'tnothinglikemeexceptme.png Giantskullinspace.png Grootlooksattapemachine.png Grootpatroodsthorns.png IAmGroot.png Rocketakingaim.png Rocketincockpit.png Rocketwalkingwithgun.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png Thecollectorshakinghisfists.png Thismightnotbethebestidea.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Zandar Sky.png Star-Lord and Dey.png Star-Lord with Gamora and Irani.png Gamora Green Energy.png Milano on Earth.png Youjustwanttosuckthejoyoutofeverything.png You'vegotaplan.png Rocket Laughing.png It'sReal.png Nova Corps Warroom.png Young Peter Quill.png Ihadnoideawhatheuniversehadinstoreforme.png Ourworldsarefacinganunstoppablethreat.png Gamorapose.png Gamora talking to Star-Lord.png Gotg Battlefield.png Rocket in Prison.png Rocket with bomb.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket II.png Young Peter Quill Running.png Korath holding the Orb.png Milano back view.jpg Star-Lord Jump Rear View.jpg RocketSnarl.png GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png Whywouldyouwanttosavethegalaxy.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Drax in Prison.jpg Gamora in Cuffs.jpg Star-Lord and Gamora.jpg Star-Lord Drax and Gamora.jpg TheOrbsplanetaryeffects.png Star-LordGrin.png Sowhatifitsbetterthan11percent.png Ronansitingwithstaff.png Ronanfrontalview.png Ronandustintheair.png Rocketonbattlefield.png Rocketaiminghisgun.png Iwilldestroyyouandyourworld.png Butfirstyougottogothroughus.png Yonducharactershot.png Star-Lordholdinggun.png Star-LordandDrax.png RonanwithNebula.png Ronan'sShip.png Ronanaboutofight.png Rocketsayinghislaughisreal.png Rocketintheshadows.png Guardianspilotinthemilano.png GamorainPrison.png Draxdestroyingamachine.png Star-Lordinprison.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png Ronanglowing.png TheGuardiansareourlastchance.png Yonduandhisravengers.jpg Yonduinthecockpit.jpg Star-Lord with Quadblasters.jpg Star-LordandDrax.jpg NebulaHeadshot.jpg RonanandNebula.jpg Star-Lordtopless.jpg GuardiansatKnowhere.jpg Guardiansinprison.jpg PrisonGotg.jpg Star-LordDraxandGamora.jpg Star-Lordhandsup.jpg Star-Lordwearinghismask.jpg Star-LordwithGamoraontheship.jpg ParkinXandar.png Rocketsmirking.png Rocketscoldinggrootfromdrinkingoutofafountain.png Rocketandgrootonxandar.png GrootwithDrax.png Grootdrinkingfromafountain.png Grootatafountain.png QuillGamoraandRocket.jpg PeterQuillandYondu.jpg GrootandRocketExplosion.jpg Awesomemixview.jpg Ronanonhisthrone.jpg Draxturns.jpg TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg Korathlook.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0290 comp v053 grade.1083.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0270 comp v023.1058.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE8123 comp v004.1023.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE5540 comp v053 grade.1015.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB4575 comp v209.1038.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA2190 comp v024.1028.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA0735 comp v167.1106.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1940 comp v176.1135.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST0010 comp v062.1090.jpg NBJ0520 comp v019 grade.1098 R.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy RPS0005 comp v046.1118.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy OPB0137 comp v016.1035.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0640 comp v017.1029.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0420 comp v012 grade.1027.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0330 comp v073 grade.1110 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0270 comp v026 grade vf02.1052.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOA0100 comp v439 grade.0801.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ1390 comp v075 grade.1032.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0290 comp v053 grade.1083.jpg Guardians_Of_The_Galaxy_TRC1100_COMP_V044.1043.jpg YoungPeterQuilllistingtohiswalkmen.png Star-LordMaskupclose.png Star-LordandDeylookattheMilano.png Gamorafrogposition.png Guardians_Of_The_Galaxy_XBS0190_comp_v003.1002.jpg Category:Movie galleries